My Life
by blackflamealvitr
Summary: Whenever you are pushed over the edge, you either make the right choice or a mistake. But when I, Takayuki Furuichi, was pushed over the edge, I made a big mistake. When I was finally pushed over the edge, the mask I made was put to nothing. Now, I have to live with the mistake I made. I am Takayuki Furuichi, a lieutenant that made a mistake that changed my life. Furuichi x Harem.
1. Opening my eyes

**Alright, everyone, I'm back with a new fanfic. This time, it's a Beelzebub fanfic with Furuichi as the main character.**

 **Now there are somethings that I need to point out. Out of all the characters in the Beelzebub series, Furuichi is my favorite character. When I read the manga, I always wonder why Furuichi is still friends with the Ishiyama group and Oga.**

 **I mean seriously, they shit on the man at every chance they get. And he is the main reason why the have so many victories. You know, Furuichi the tactician, lieutenant. The genius that helps them no matter what situation the Ishiyama group is in. And they don't even thank.**

 **Furuichi is one of those characters that has potential, but they were never able to make it grow. Like with tissues, and how Furuichi is able to handle Behemoth massive demonic and not face any repercussions wth it. He has the potential to become the strongest character in Beelzebub, it just that some people don't see it like others.**

 **It's like with silver the hedgehog. He was an awesome character with awesome abilities. But he was made fun of because he was in one of the worst sonic games. No one gave him a chance because of that, but once think past it, he had the potential to become amazing.**

 **And let's not forget that Furuichi took on stuff that could mentally scar someone. Like his heart being ripped out and sliced into four. Then it was eaten. Then the is the part where he would have nearly die from his ribs piercing his organs. And all the shit he faces in the Ishiyama gang.**

 **Like when I read, "This is a fight with my pride on the line. Being called a lolicon, pervert, Creep-ichi, Mob-ichi or whatever...And just laughing it off...Just how is that any different from being dead?" How is that being any different from being dead?**

 **I'm not bashing on the Ishiyama group. It's just that when it comes to the things people have to face and they just accept like it's nothing, I feel sorry for them and just wonder why don't they just leave and live their own lives. I know he can't fight and is just smart but in a lot of delinquent manga's, without a sound plan, they're not going anywhere. I've seen it a lot.**

 **The pillar demons would make better friends for Furuichi because they seem like beings that are used to the weird shit that life has, so they would be accepting of Furuichi, and they have more common sense to at least realize that Furuichi can be amazing.**

 **So I'm making this fanfiction for a Badass Furuichi, and this is set after the ordeal with Fuji and Oga hasn't left yet. Also, I made one small change in the ordeal with Fuji.**

 **That's enough reading. Let's get started.**

* * *

(Furuichi's pov)

My name is Takayuki Furuichi. I have silver hair and dark gray eyes. When it comes to my life, I would have to say that it's going great! Besides the crazy adventures, messing around with demon, having friends that insult me, and almost dying! My life if going great! HAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAhahaha heh... Yeah, it going great.

...

Who am I kidding, huh? My life... is a... disaster to be honest with you. I... sometimes wonder why am I alive. Or why do I even exist at times. At first, I never thought those questions. But as time would pass, I ask myself these question. Sometimes I even ask what am I doing? Why do keep trying? Why am I even around in the first place? Sometimes... I just want to die.

And in a sense, I did. I died twice.

The first time I died was when was when my soul was torn out by lucifer. The entire ordeal was too quick. One moment, I woke up in a daze at the school, next I was laying on Oga's bed with treatment muumuu on various spots on his body. I felt fine, no pain, no aches, and no hole in my chest.

But my mind went into a frenzy as last night's events and what my soul has encountered had hit me full force. With only a scar over my heart to show that night's events really did happen, I had to go home.

And I didn't step out of my room for the next four days.

I was physically fine. The wounds that I had gained from the kidnapping process were fully healed and my body was fine, excluding the scar over my heart. I was fully healed in a physical sense.

But mentally, I was wrecked. My soul was ripped apart and was digested and then spat out like it was nothing. Treated like a piece of gum and then pieced back together and returned to me. My insides felt like they were crawling. It felt like I was covered in grime and soiled dirt.

No matter how hard I scrubbed my body in the shower, that feeling I had never disappeared. It only got worse. Lying in my bed I covered himself with the bedsheets to get back to warmth I lost. But no matter what, it never came back. The warmth was lost to me.

I didn't go to school for the next couple of days after that I event. Just thinking of the building brought a flood of memories that left me feeling lightheaded and terrified. I don't want to go back to that pain. Those days and nights were absolutely horrible for me. In my bed, I kept looking off into space, thinking about something else than the events that happen. But no matter where my thoughts went, it always strayed to that night's events.

My heart was ripped out of me … right in front of very eyes. It all started when my own heart was in a child's hand. The blood soaked organ in the small hand was still beating as I stared down at it in absolute disbelief. My chest felt so cold on that day.

The vivid memory had me running to the bathroom. I kept throwing up and couldn't stop. The memory kept coming back to me over and over again.

That memory kept me awake for so many nights. I curled myself into a ball as the night goes one. I had to bite myself to the point where I bleed just to keep myself up..

I didn't want to fall asleep. I did not want to close my eyes. I didn't want to be trapped in that darkness again. The thought of closing my eyes for more than a moment scared me to death. That was the first time I felt such an unnatural amount of fear for my life.

I cried. After all the things that I went through in my life, I finally cried.

All his faults that were displayed that night were finally in front of him. I had let myself be kidnapped again and like some damsel in distress, I needed someone to come rescue me. The things that I could do were all meaningless to me. That is what I always thought

Alone in his my bed, I realized one thing and asked my this, why did I not take it seriously? From all the fights I have been in, I could destroy so many people. I could see their attack, I could analyze them. I can predict them. I can counter them. Hell, I could have easily killed anyone who could attack me. At first, I couldn't because I didn't want to fight anymore. But as I saw more fights and got into a couple, I could have won a lot of my battles. Even with the one with Oga, when I had Behemoths demonic power. But I didn't because I didn't want to kill him. Not hurt him to the point of knocking him out for a couple of days, but actually, kill him. Dead. Buried six feet under. But I couldn't do it. Not again. I promised her that.

It was because of that, I was weak and now my mind is plagued with panic, something that I was never used to. It was because of this, I am nothing but garbage now.

Realizing that made me wallow in my own self-pity, something that I never wanted to deal with. But I forced myself to deal with this mental pain.

Hell, even my own family has started to grow worried. The only time that I would ever step out of my room was food or drinks. I even had to force myself to eat dinner with them because I tried to appease them. But even that show wasn't enough to fool my family. Bags under my eyes and weight loss caused by my lack of appetite and stress for all them to see was enough for his mother to set up an appointment with my family doctor.

But I had to lie and say that I did see the doctor and say that I was just healthy and fine. But I could tell that didn't convince them, not by a long shot

Days passed as I continued to miss school in favor of staying in my bed. I wouldn't sleep and I wouldn't sleep and I wouldn't. I became more apathetic and sleep depraved as the days would pass on. But that alone was good enough for me. Why? It's because I don't want to face that feeling of death ever again. It was because of that, I finally became a coward. A true coward, not like the mask that I would always wear when I fake about who I am. That alone, was good enough for me.

But that all changed when my parents bust open my door. I was surprised at the action they pulled because they would never do such a things. They were both angry at how I never left my room. But that quickly changed when they say my appearance. They were extremely worried about and kept asking me questions about what happen to me, but I didn't answer them. This cause my mother to declare that I WILL go to the family doctor.

So she quickly rushed me over to the family doctor. The doctor asked my family what happen to me and explained what I have been doing. I lied as a result, but the doctor caught me in the lie and instead lectured me. Then he explained about the several effects sleep disturbance and malnutrition could bring.

With intense and worrying stare from my family, I told him what I have been doing. I quickly lied and said that I saw something horrible in a fight and that it has been freaking me out for a long time. So he labeled my problem as PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.

It's usually developed when a person goes through a traumatic event. This is what I have been diagnosed too. Getting my soul ripped apart and digested seemed to meet the bar on that. Diagnosing myself was easy when researching on the symptoms showed that he had a majority of them. Picking out the ones like social withdrawal and visions of the event was something that he easily figured out. I got to admit, this is one smart doctor.

As a result, I was given pills by the doctor. These pills would cause a dreamless sleep. But this was good news for me because I could stop worrying my family. With the sleeping pills, I wouldn't have to deprive my body anymore.

As time would go on, I would start to get a bit better. I would leave the house. Sometimes Oga would find me and ask me why wasn't at school or answering his calls or text. I simply lied and said that I had to deal with family business, and he would believe that without a problem or question. Soon, I would return to school. Sometimes I flinch when people try to talk to me, but I quickly hide it like it was nothing. But at times, I would still get mocked and made fun of.

But I would question at times, when did this all change. Why did I ask my family to leave Kyoto? Why did I get myself so involve? You wanna know why?...It's because of someone I loved. That's why.

As time would go on, Oga and I had to deal with the whole business with the Solomon company, Beel's mother, Iris, and Oga leaving Beel behind to his mother. Although Oga hid it, I could tell that he was sad that he had to let Beel go. When that was over, we had to go back to Ishiyama, and for some reason, it was quiet, too quiet for anyone to deal with.

But I simply ignored and when on home. I announce that I was home, but didn't get an answer. I check around time to see that it was time for dinner, so I went into the kitchen to see something that made my heart drop. My family... was turned to stone. I wanted to throw up at that moment. I felt my bloodlust return to me, but I quickly suppressed and check the house. They were no traces of anyone else in the house. I quickly ran outside to find Oga.

But as I kept running, I saw that more people were turned to stone, like it was an epidemic. As I kept running, I was searching for anyone I knew. Then I saw Nene, who was turned to stone. That confused me. Why was she turned to stone? Then I saw Tanimura, who dragged away from a black fog that turned people into smoke. As the fog got near, she pushed me, only to get caught in the fog and turned to stone.

All of it didn't make sense. Then I heard saw a car appear before me. Kanzaki came out and told me to get in. I tried to get information out of him, but I could sense the fear he had. Whatever this was made him scared beyond belief. Then the car split in half, resulting in Kanzaki and the driver to be turned to stone.

I looked around to see a man with sleek black hair, black eyes. He wore a black trench coat with a red t-shirt and blue jeans. The moment that I was in his presence, something in my told me to run. I can't hope to beat this man. It also said 'it's not the right time to kill him! Run!' I did just that. I ran and the black fog-like mist chased us.

As I kept running, Kunieda saved me and told me to get to the school, but we were surrounded by the black fog but was saved by Agiel. But just as I was saved by Agiel, as we encountered the man that was turning people to stone. That voice came back and told me the same thing again, but just as I was about to run, I was met by the Pillar squad and made a contract with them.

Even though I made a contract with them, I knew for a fact that they were going to lose. Why? It's because the voice told me the outcome. So I quickly ran with Laymia following me. So I guess that Behemoth ordered her to do something. We quickly reached to the school to find Oga and Kunieda. The situation was getting worse. And the man, Satan, was winning. Almost everyone was turned to stone, even Toujou was turned to stone.

Laymia informed Oga about what was happen and gave him a phone that could bring back Beel. But by the time he gave her the phone, Satan and Fuji had found us. Oga and Kunieda had run off, while Laymia and I had to stay back and fight. But by the time our fight started, it had already ended.

It was at that moment, I died a second time.

The fear I had from my heart being ripped out came back. I didn't want to face this darkness. This fear of death plagued my mind. I want to get out. I didn't want to be here. I... I WANTED TO LIVE!

"Then live." A voice speaks out in the darkness. It was a more feminine now. Like it was a woman talking. Then, I felt a presence that was absolutely unnatural. I could feel so much order and chaos from this presence. Its existence was absolutely evil and yet noble at the same time. Like it could evoke awe to anything that exists. "Stop holding yourself back. You have the strength to do it. You have the skills to overcome anything. The intellect to outwit many. The power and potential that makes you unmatched with proper ways. So why aren't you fighting to kill? Why don't you stand up for yourself?" I was quiet the whole time. I didn't answer the question, rather that I did not want to. "You don't have to speak. Soon, I will open your eyes once this is over." And the voice went quiet.

I didn't what to think. I felt so scared and calm at the same time. I didn't know what that presence was or what that voice was, but I had a big feeling that I would see what that voice was. Then a red and black light shined the darkness that I was in. As I came back out from that darkness. I could see the black fog go back to Satan. It looked like he and Oga were about to finish this battle with everything they have.

Just as Satan was charging up his demonic power for something powerful, Oga created a ton of magic symbols. Then Satan and Oga fires a massive ton of demonic power. Both of them were clashing, but I could tell that Oga was starting to give. Then I noticed that a king's crest was appearing on everyone. That means that Oga was using this to his advantage.

Once Oga got enough power, he blew satan away, leaving Fuji covered in smoke and scars. Oga had won his battle! We celebrated our victory over Satan and everything went back to normal.

...

Yeah, everything went back to normal. Our lives went back to normal. A week has passed from the whole Satan ordeal, and I still take the same crap I always take. But there were times where I would hang out with the pillar squad. When I hang around them, they don't judge me for how I am. They seem to be pretty normal about my fake mask attitude. They treat me... like a friend. So why can't the others do the same?

Sometimes I just don't understand why.

* * *

(scene change: Furuichi's house)

I sat up in my bed as I enjoyed my dreamless night. This was something that I was used to. The pills that the doctor gave me really does help me. But for some reason, I keep hearing that voice from the satan ordeal. It keeps talking to me more frequently like it wants to know me. I don't know why, but I got a feeling that it will not be something good.

I got to my bathroom to brush my teeth. "Why do you ignore who you originally are?" There that voice goes with the same questions. So I decided to close my eyes and focus on brushing my teeth. "How cold for an angel like you to ignore me." I still ignore the voice. "Open your eyes and look in the mirror. You might see something interesting." I sighed in exhaustion and opened eyes. Then they widen at what I saw.

A woman was floating over my right shoulder. She was wearing an all black female battle outfit. She had a voluptuous body to match such an outfit. Her sclerae are pitch black, while her iris was blood red. She had hellfire red, messy hair that reached to her shoulders. She also had four solid hard black wings with golden tribal markings on them. She also has four feet long gold and black tail with six spikes on them. She also had fangs and silver horns with golden tips and black claw-like nails with red tips to them.

This woman was beyond anything I had encountered. Those intense feeling that I felt when I was turned to stone had come back. My instinct was telling me to run, but I couldn't move. I couldn't do a single but think.

"Don't you even think about running. No matter where you go, I will catch you." She said with a neutral smile, but the overwhelming presence I felt from meant that she was very serious about her. "Of course I'm serious." Shit! She can hear my thoughts. "That's correct, my little angel."

"Who... are you?" I could feel myself losing my breath. I kept sweating and sweating as I could finally move. I feel my legs losing strength, but I didn't fall to the ground. Everything around was dark. I could only focus on this woman in front of me. Then a red and black aura surrounded her as she gave me a dark smile.

"Oh, you never answer any of my questions, but yet you get the right to question me?" Shit! "But names are important. And since I already your name, I might as well inform you. My name is... Satan."

...

Is she serious? Is this some kind of joke, because I'm not laughing. She can't be Satan. We already beat him. Oga sent him flying! This has GOT to be a joke.

"I'm not joking. The Satan that you all defeated was only just a weak demon that followed me. On the day that I was betrayed, that demon only took a small speck of my power." She sighed with a bored look. "I find it amazing that you beings were able to beat even a speck of my power." A dark smile appeared on her face. "Even so, no demon or demon lord can even match to a very small fraction of my power." She released an intense aura that shook up the entire town.

She wasn't kidding. This... this is something beyond anyone can handle. Something like this is absolutely unnatural.

"What do you want?" She looked at me with a blank stare, but that stare turned into a smile.

"What do I want? Well... I don't want anything too important. I don't really care about most things nowadays. I would care about a lot of things because of my wrath, but being around you makes me calm." I gave a look of confusion. Just what did she want. "You want to know that badly? It's simple really. The phrase 'I scratch my back. You scratch my back.' You help me. I help you. And I won't let you go." A dark smile appeared on her face.

"What makes you think I'm going to help you?" I stared at her indigenously. Is this woman crazy or something? Suddenly, she grabbed my hand. She formed it into a fist, admiring it greatly with a malicious smile. Then she started to lick my hand... with so much intensity! I tried to pull it back, but she held a strong grip. She had a blush on her face as she kept licking my hand.

"You're fists are the first that I have seen. No matter how much blood you cover them, you will never fall. No matter who much you stain them with souls, you will never change. No matter what you do with these fists, you will shine brighter than any other being. More than any angel or demon that could ever exist. I... will make you into my personal angel." She let go of my hand, which I quickly retracted and dried off. Then she put her hand on my head. A flash of light appeared, making my school clothes appear on my body. "Now then, I would like to thank you."

"Why?"

"Why? Didn't I tell a little while ago? You help me, I help you. I have been stuck in your body, recovering and becoming more stronger then I was all those years ago. Now, I'm going to help you." She started to float closer to me, which I stepped back.

"What are you doing!?" She put both her hands on my cheeks.

"Things that I should have done. Opening those eyes of yours. Getting rid of those fake masks. And bring back the old you, unleashing your potential." A red and black light surrounded us, and I passed out.

* * *

(Satan's point of view)

I opened my eyes. I looked around to anything new, but to find nothing. I looked into the mirror to see that there were no changes to this appearance. Yes! It worked! Now that I'm in Furuichi's body with no changes to his physical appearance. This is so amazing! But something feels a little off about his body as I get a feel around it. Is this, fake skin? Why is he wearing fake skin? And why does it go all the way down to his ankles? Furuichi, why are you hiding the real you? Well, I might as well search your mind.

...

Oh, my. That will definitely help me, he heh.

"Ugh, what the hell happen." It seems like Furuichi is awake. "Wait a minute, why can't I feel my body? Why can't I move my body!? What's going on!" I could feel his panic.

"Calm down my little angel. I'm merely taking control of your body. Nothing more, nothing less." I calmly explain.

"That doesn't help me you know!"

"Yes, it does. Because now, I'm going to help you go back to who you were before."

"Who I was before, stop talking nonsense."

"I'm talking nonsense? Then tell me, why do you keep wearing that fake mask. That mask that makes you seem like you can't do anything? Why do you still hold on to that promise?" I was greeted with silence, just as I expected. "If you're not going to answer, then I'm going to keep doing what I am doing." As I said that, I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs.

As I walked down the stairs, I was greeted By Furuichi's family. You know, it's actually a bit different and amazing seeing through Furuichi's eyes. It feels like I could see through the people I see. I could see every twitch of their muscles and every breath they take. Even their eyes are easy to read. How could someone like this not unleash their potential in fighting! I just can't fathom! Sigh, well whatever. Let's see what I can find from his memories.

...

* * *

(scene change: living room)

From his memories, they seem like an easy going family. Even from their memories, they seem to care about Furuichi. Well whatever, I might as well leave.

"Takayuki, don't you want some breakfast?" Furuichi's mother asked me. I turned to her with a fake, bright smile and shake my head. She frowned at my decision.

"It's alright mother. I'm fine. There's nothing wrong." I gave a convincing, fake smile as I look at her.

"It's alright honey. Takayuki is getting better. It's not like he would lie about it." Looks like he's defending me. A very smart man.

Furuichi's mother sigh in a bit of defeat. "Fine, you can go, but come back safe. Understood Takayuki."

"Of course mom." I turned my back to reach for the door.

"Bye, big brother!" Furuichi's sister gave me her farewells.

"Bye, little sister." A gave her a wave and walked out of the house. "What a bore."

"So can you give me back control."

"Nope, I'm not done yet." I opened a portal and walked through it.

* * *

(scene change: Death Valley)

As I stepped out of the portal, I reached the destination that I had to reach. He was here. That insignificant vermin is here, and he is going to pay.

"Why the hell are we in this hot place." I pointed in a direction. "Is something over there important?"

"Of course there is. Don't worry my little angel. Once I get what I want, then we'll make a difference together."

"And that is?"

"We'll go to Ishiyama. To open those eyes of yours."

"Wait, you can't go there!"

"Why not? Is it because they are your friends? Friends don't put each other down to the point where they acknowledge themselves as garbage." I was met with silence. "That's what I thought. You can't handle these insults anymore. From your memories, those insults wouldn't even phase you, but now you are silent about it. You don't fight back simply because of a promise to not kill or harm anyone. That makes you weak and gutless, you know that. It's simply the truth, a truth you know but won't acknowledge."

As I said that, my wings grew out of his back. I jumped up and soared through the air at sound breaking speed. That vermin had to be here. I could sense him from miles away. That vermin will-huh? I looked out in the distance to find what I was looking for.

"Is that... the fake Satan?"

I smile maliciously as I saw my primary target. That vermin who stole a small speck of my power. He was crawling on the ground like the vermin he is. I will not give him a chance to run. So I teleported and grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"Ahh!" His scream was like music to my ears. This vermin would pay the ultimate price of taking what is mine.

"Hello there, **vermin,** " I spoke with my voice, filled with absolute hatred. I could feel his body tremble, heart rate beating faster than ever.

"I-impossible. That's impossible! You're not supposed to come back! You were supposed to be sealed for all eternity. The original demon lords made sure of that!"

"Things get weaker as time moves on. Things are simply forgotten as time moves on. Nothing in the world will change that, **vermin.** " His fear smelled delicious. something that I could not get enough of. But I can't waste my time with this vermin. I have better things to do. "Time to take back what is mine." A pillar of red and black demonic energy surrounded the vermin. The was no scream, only the sound of the demonic energy flowing. After a minute has passed, the vermin was gone, and I got back the power that was stolen from me.

"Well, that happened."

"Of course it happened. Now then lets head to Ishiyama." I opened a portal to my next destination. Today, I would make sure that he sees his mistakes.

* * *

(scene change: Family restaurant and 3rd person point of view)

In a restaurant looked to be empty, in the restaurant were two powerful figure. One of them was an old man, the other a red-haired man with an intense look. These two people, or rather demons, are Behemoth and Jabberwock. One that is a leader of the Pillar Squad and the other was the ex-leader. Right now, Behemoth had a serious look on his face as he was thinking about something.

Behemoth was known to be a lot of things for many reasons. Outside the pillar squad, he is definitely a strong and skillful fighter, much like his namesake. Although within the pillar squad they regard him as strong too. Each and every one of them would primarily define their ex-leader as one thing and one thing only, a leader that could make a difference for anyone.

"They should be here soon," Behemoth said as he looked at the clock. Suddenly, the bell to the door rang. He looked to saw Hecadoth had appeared with a confused look on his face. "Over here, Hecadoth."

Hecadoth looked in the direction of the voice. He was surprised to see Behemoth and his son in his usual spot with the other. The restaurant was empty, which confused him. Then he realizes that Behemoth probably rented out the restaurant. He saw Behemoth gesture to him to sit at their table, which he did in an instant.

As Hecadoth sat across Jabberwock, Agiel suddenly burst through the doors, energetic and cheerful despite the awful atmosphere of the deserted restaurant. "Oh! Heca! You're here too?!" She exclaimed as she spotted him. She walked right towards their table then, excited for what is going to happen.

"I was gonna call some of the other members, but they're doings missions as of right now, and some of them haven't been around or have enough experience to feel it." Behemoth was talking as if he was trying to analyze something. Both Hecadoth and Agiel was wondering what he was talking about.

Jabberwock only nodded next to his father. It was obvious that they've been talking about something before the two came in. Hecadoth straightened up and was only staring right at Behemoth, wanting to figure what he was talking about. While Agiel was more confused because of Behemoth words. She was trying to figure out what he was talking about.

Behemoth shook his head as he sighed, realizing that he wasn't including them in the conversation. "Hecadoth, Agiel I was talking something that was concerning me for a while?"

"And that is?" Agiel asked as she was still confused.

Jabberwock decided to speak to clear the confusion. "Furuichi. He's talking about us pillars who've been around Furuichi."

"That's correct," Behemoth said with a serious look. Agiel nodded in understanding and turned to face him.

"So… why? Why the sudden meeting?" Agiel asked

"Hmm…" Behemoth started to stroke his beard, thinking deeply of an answer to give. "I wanted to know what you felt when you were summoned by Furuichi, or when you are near him?" Hecadoth had a serious look on his face. Agiel was wondering about what he said. While Jabberwock still had a serious looked on his face, but was also wonder the same thing.

Then he focused on Hecadoth. To Behemoth, it looked like Hecadoth had a pretty good Idea. "Why don't you start, Hecadoth? You were the first one to be summoned by him, and been summoned by him for the longest."

"At first…," All the attention was on him. "being summoned by Furuichi was nothing special, to be honest. But later on, as the summoning dragged out, I felt this unexplainable cool and relaxing sensation. But I also felt something dominating, like it wants everything for itself. But the biggest thing I felt was that unnatural aura. It was like it could destroy everything in its wrath. That's the only way I can explain it, but what I could say is that he does not feel normal. It's almost like... I was going up against something that should not have been born... ever." He said that last word with a serious tone as sweat moved down his face.

"Indeed," Jabberwock interjected. "At the time, I didn't really notice it myself, but as I took control of his body, I felt the same thing. At first, I thought that it was me, but the more I was fighting in his body, the more I realize that it was something else entirely."

Behemoth nodded at both their explanation "How about you, Agiel? Notice anything with Furuichi?"

"Well, like what Heca and Jabber said, there was a strangely comforting feeling that I experienced while I was lending him my strength. But also felt that holy-like presence. It soothed me to point where I could relax for a long time. But when I felt those other two auras, something told me that I didn't want to be there. Like my instincts were telling me to run." Agiel explained.

Behemoth nodded at their explanation. Their explanations seemed to match the aura's he felt as well. He looked at his son first, who was genuinely curious about the human. He couldn't accept the fact that anything ordinary could withstand his power. He'll have to explain to him about Furuichi's inherent ability to handle demonic energy with a problem. Apart from that, he also saw a hint of confusion on him.

Behemoth was sure that he didn't feel any calming and holy-like aura when he was summoned, unlike the other three here. But he did feel that dominating and wrathful aura. But Behemoth was sure that calm and holy aura was there. It was something that was bugging him. And now that he told these three, it was also bugging them as well.

He then looked at Agiel in front of him to see that despite her cheerful personality, she was also curious as well. He looked at Hecadoth who was now extremely curious. Hecadoth turned his attention to Behemoth, waiting for an explanation.

After staying silent for so long and only offering a totally haughty smile for the generals, Agiel finally spoke up in impatience. "So? Why did you ask us about that experience?" Her brows were furrowed. Waiting for this old man to speak and make sense of things is tiring. Hecadoth was getting impatient too, you could tell by the resolute glare he's flashing. And Jabberwock was anxious as well. If his grunting is any indication. Behemoth all but smiled brighter.

' _Good. You all should be concerned. Because this is something that we have to take great importance as well._ ' He thought.

"Truth be told, I knew this, right after I got summoned by that boy. At first, I didn't believe it, but after we all formed a personal contracted with him, something just keeps bothering me."

The three quiet down, sensing that Behemoth's words were definitely one to listen carefully to this time.

"Right after I was first summoned, my degree of certainty would be about… 75%. But now, I am sure. This feeling keeps coming back to me. I am sure that his time, Furuichi will become a threat to not just the pillar squad, Lord En, Lord Beelzebub, Great Demon Lord, even Makai as well." Behemoth explained with a serious look as a dangerous aura surrounded him.

' _Threat?!_ ' The generals stiffened in disbelief and surprise. If this was something that Behemoth would admit that it's a threat, then they know it is something very serious. Something that they could not handle. Like the Satan ordeal. Something that they did not want to face again, or to have revenge on that demon.

"How exactly is he a threat?" Jabberwock, probably the only one immune to his father's roaring aura of anger, asked.

Behemoth paused for a while at this, like he was trying to find a way to make the explanation easier to understand.

He breathed deep before looking at all of them with a serious look. "There are something things that do not exist and something that is not supposed to exist?"

None of them spoke. They listened to his words very carefully, making sure not to miss anything.

So Behemoth went on, "But as life would go on, we have to deal with things that we didn't want to exist? One of them is the most fear thing. Do you know what that is?"

They shook their heads.

"Hybrids. Do you want to know why?"

They all nodded their heads.

"It's because they could become something that we didn't want to exist, but we have to deal with it. But the most feared are the ones with multiple breeds. Why? It's because they can become something that the world could fear."

Behemoth looked at all of them in the eye before speaking. "One being that is a hybrid can change the world. One being that has multiple breeds can change the course of fate itself."

Silence. They understood that situation. But he could tell that they couldn't quite connect it with their situation.

"Furuichi is a type of being that can change things." Behemoth sighed. "I never actually knew a being like Furuichi could make contracts with so demons and still have that same holy aura. Especially if that holy aura can doing anything that we can think of. Healing, fighting, canceling, negation... reviving the dead, etc."

They couldn't grasp the gravity of the situation yet. Their blank expressions showed it. With a being like that and an aura like that, that being could become a boon to so many. They just can't believe that Furuichi is such a being.

"So tell me, what can a being like that do to the world. Can that living person be a game changer to all, or can that human be a destroyer of all? Especially to we demons."

The three sat there, unmoving, letting the words of the seasoned leader sink in.

"Can you guess what that is?" Behemoth asked them. "How could a 'human' with a holy aura like that make contracts with demons and not fall to out demonic energy.

"You mean that Furuichi... is a hybrid of an angel and human!?" Agiel almost shouted in disbelief and astonishment.

"No." They sighed in relief. "He is a being with the breeds of a human and angel, created by god himself. And a devil. A devil that is considered a god to all demons, that has unmatched power as well."

They were silenced. It was at that moment, they lost the will to speak at Behemoths words.

"I presume you remember the Satan ordeal, correct?" They all nodded. "I have been alive long enough to know that they Satan you all fought, was not the original." They were now in shock. "Why? It's because I knew who the original Satan looked like. I have felt the power of the original Satan. And what you all fought was nothing more than a weak demon who has stolen a small speck of the original Satan's power." Now, they were in absolute disbelief.

Jabberwock then found his voice. "Then you're saying, that the kid has the original satan in him!?" Jabberwock asked in a shaking voice.

"Yes, and now, the original Satan has gotten the rest of its power back. How do I know? It's because I felt the real Satans power came back. Also, the fake Satan's is now dead, and the real one is back to its full power. And with Furuichi, being a hybrid of an angel and human, with the power of the original Satan back to its max, possibly even more than I can guess, it can look either good or bad."

"And because of him, everything is now in danger as he roams freely without a side to really choose."

"No way…"

Hecadoth was trying to further analyze their ex-leaders revelations. He wanted to question everything.

"I still don't understand. How are we embarrassingly overpowered? It's not like he doesn't fight. He admitted it himself that he does not fight. He told us multiple times." Agiel commented.

"I think he doesn't realize it. From what I could tell, it seems like the original Satan is most likely taking control of his body without him noticing, and it seems like he doesn't realize his powers as an angel." Hecadoth added.

"I thought the very same thing at first. But remember what you said earlier. He had a dominating aura. Dominating aura mostly appears when the person can fight. I can guess that Furuichi is hiding his abilities for some reason. But I can probably guess that he already knows who he is and what he have. The also means that the original Satan is probably trying to work him to join her side."

There was another deathly like silence.

"So if you can only imagine how potent he is… plus the power of the original Satans unnatural power, can you imagine how dangerous he is, but how much of a boon he could be?"

The three generals quieted in shock, realizing that they were summoned by someone who could do so much, who was getting so much interest and recognition from Behemoth.

Jabberwock was the first to break the looming silence. "We have to make him join our side."

Behemoth nodded in agreement. "I agree. Your mission is to get Furuichi to join our side, I will inform the Great Demon Lord of what I have learned." All four of them got up from their seats. They knew what they have to do.

* * *

(scene change: Ishiyama and Satans point of view)

As I stepped out of the portal, I saw the school the Furuichi was going to. Ishiyama High School. A school filled with delinquents of all time and some demon contracts and spellmasters. From the memories I've seen, the demons that are here are Mammon, Lucifer, and Beelzebub's great, great grandchild. There also seemed to be a few spell masters. But in the end, their just insects that's meant to be crushed.

"So this is it, huh?" I looked around. "Are ready my little angel? Do you want to disprove me and say the people here are your friends? Or are you actually thinking about the questions I asked?" I have met with silence again. "I thought so."

"You're wrong."

"Whatever you say, my little angel." As I said that, I walked past the front gate. and felt the presence of the delinquents. Is this all they have? What a joke. I just shake my head in disapproval. This is the school that takes 120% of the delinquents? How boring. Whatever, I have better things to do.

So I began to walk towards Ishiyama High School. I noticed that they were staring at me, but I didn't care, I just kept walking. I bump into a few delinquents. Some of them gave me some lip, but I ignored them. There are not the people that insult Furuichi. Well... they were, but they are not the ones he would consider his friends. Which resulted in them not being the targets. I kept walking and kept bumping into people I didn't care about.

"Watch where you're going, creepichi." I stop at the sound of the female voice. This female voice was familiar. Very familiar. I turned out to see the back of the red tails, minus their Aoi Kunieda.

"You hear what their thinking Furuichi. They put you down as it is." I have met with silence again. "Hey, you, Nene or whatever your name is."

"What do you want."

"Gross."

"Creepichi.

"Can't you at least apologize for calling me names? It's nice to be respectful, you know. I am a human being." I informed them, but they gave looks that said no. "You see that their not going to do it, even if you asked." Silence again. "So that silence of yours is a no?" I got no answer, they turned their backs and walked away. I appeared behind Nene and forced her to look at me.

"What do you want?" The rest of the red tails face me. I casually gave Nene a backhand strike to her face. This caused a huge sound to explode, causing the windows to break. Everyone who was around had looks of absolute shock, while Nene was standing there with a surprised expression, but she wasn't moving. It was clear to everyone that she was knocked out. I grabbed her by the head and stuck it to the ceiling, leaving her hanging.

"You know, if I had some pine leaves and some decorations, I would have made you into a Christmas tree." I laughed cruelly at what I did. I look at the rest of the red tails with cruelty. I flashed forward and grabbed the one name Chiaki by the head and kneed her in the stomach. I jabbed Yuka hard in the neck, causing her to cough out blood. Then I strike Ryoko in the stomach, right in the solar plexus, making her throw up in her mask. Then I grabbed Kaoru by the hair and started to beat her down with her wooden sword, making her look like a bloody mess. Once I go bored, I slammed her head to the ground. "How boring, if that's all you girls have, then whores will always be whores." I shrugged my shoulders and walked off.

"Did you see that."

"That was brutal."

"It was like last time, but worse."

"Furuichi is not joking around here! We could be next."

It's not like I care about you insects. You're not my targets to think about. Well whatever, time to find some more. So I quickly ran through the hall to find the next people that put Furuichi down. I quickly got to the front of the classroom down. I looked inside to find that Oga was not here, a shame. But the ones name Kanzaki and Himekawa. I casually walked in front of their desk and slammed my hands on them.

"What?"

"What do you want from me, Mob?"

"Tell me, when you compare yourself to these two animals, which on do you think you are? A cat, or a dog?" They looked at me with blank stares. "Come on, at least answer the question. If you asked me a simple question, I would answer you back with a problem." A small silence.

"A dog."

"Dog."

I smiled at their answer. "I see then, thank you. But when I look at you, all I see are two bitches." I gave a mocking smile. "I mean, with the families you two have, being bossed around by a squirt and running away from your own Fiancee, even bitches have more dignity then you two. So when I look at you two, all I see are cats." I could feel their anger growing. "Just so you know, cats are always gonna be pussies. Hahahahahaha." I gave a dark, mocking laugh. I started to walk backward, waiting for them to come at me.

"You're dead Furuichi."

"I send you straight to hell."

I smiled cruelly at them. "Bring it on pussies, I'm in the hallway ready for round two." As I said that, I opened the door, waiting out in the hallway. Kanzaki and Himekawa came with dark glares on their faces. "Let's skip the foreplay and have some fun, shall we." They both charged at me with the intent to kill. They are filled with so many openings that it's not funny. They just attack with no defense. They really want to die.

I casually dodged both of the attacks with ease. Moving out of the way with very little motions. Kanzaki jumps to deliver a heel kick, but I stopped it with a pinky. "You know that you're weak. You're full of opening that I could have knocked you out already." I pushed him away with my pinky. I felt someone moved through me. I turned around to see that Himekawa was using his Devils whip, that was wrapped around my arm. I broke the whip without a problem. "Something that weak will never tickle me." I looked at both of them as they were still serious. "Come on now pussies, make this fun. You had no problems insulting me, right? Then you should have no problems fighting me!"

They started to move slowly in a circle. Looks like they're thinking of a plan, but it's not like it matters since I can read their minds. They both charged at me. I grabbed Kanzaki's leg and Himekawa's arm. "How dull. I expected more from the people who were able to handle a small speck of my power, but beggars can't be choosers, I guess?" I moved Kanzaki's leg in one direction and Himekawa's arm in the other.

Then I delivered a spin kick to Kanzaki's temple and backhanded Himekawa across his temple. Then I jumped back three feet away from them. They looked a bit surprised, but they charged at me again. But the moment they moved, they stopped. Both their legs were shaking, then they fell to the ground. Kanzaki was bleeding out of his eyes and Himekawa was bleeding out of his nose. "How pathetic. Is that all you two got? I expected more from the guys who are considered one of the strongest~" I mocked the two as I moved closer to them, but I felt a familiar presence. He's here. Along with those two.

"Oi Furuichi, what are you doing?"

"Dah!"

I slowly turned my head to see that Oga was here, along with Kunieda and Hilda. And Kunieda had a serious look on her face as she had a wooden sword in her hand. "Hey there Oga, Hilda Kunieda." I looked at Kunieda with a mocking smile. "Hey, Kunieda. Did you like the gift I left for you? Huh!?" I could hear her grip on the sword tightened. "Now you have a small idea on how I feel when I'm in pain." I smiled cruelly. "Hahahaha AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I couldn't hold myself back, my voice was mixed in with Furuichi's voice. The laughter was filled with hatred as the school started to shake. A red and black demonic aura surrounds me as his white hair had a bit of red to it.

"Who are you? No, what are you doing here?" Hilda asked me in a cold voice. Such disrespect. She doesn't even know who I am. Looks like they really forgot about the existence of the original Satan. Oh well, it does not concern me.

"Who am I you ask?" I smiled at her question. "An absolute worst nightmare." I moved instantaneous speed, knocking Oga into a wall. Hilda attempted to pull out her sword, but I snapped the sword before she can fully pull it out. Then I grabbed the wooden sword that was covered in a pink like energy. Then I snapped it and elbow Kunieda away.

"Stop, you don't need to do this!" Furuichi tries to reason with me desperately. He doesn't have to worry.

"Don't even think about it Furuichi, once this is over, your eyes will be open to the truth that you closed your eyes to."

"Zebel blast!"

I turned my head to see that Oga was above me with his fight cocked back. I raised a finger, making a pure gold and white energy shield appear before me, negating the blast as it touched the shield. Strong holy energy will always stop demonic energy that is weak to it. "Boring." I grabbed Oga by his head and slammed him to the ground.

"Zebel blast!" The attack him me in the face, leaving behind dust. As the dust cleared, I have a bored look on my face.

"Is that it?" A red and black demonic energy appeared in my hand. Oga kicked me on the side of my head, but I was not fazed by it. But one thing that caught my attention was another demonic energy that was coming. This was the demonic energy of Lucifer. That treacherous wench! No matter, everything that I needed to do is done. Soon, I will begin the final part to the point to make sure Furuichi change. I let go of Oga and jumped out of the window. I landed at the front of the gate. "If you want to get me and get your 'friend' back, and if you wanted answers, then come on down! I won't move from here at all!" Just as I announced, I sat down on the ground.

"Why did you do that? They're my friends!"

"Why don't you answer my questions?" Silence "Exactly! You don't answer my questions because you don't want to. I'm attacking them because I don't want them to have you. They don't deserve you and you know it!"

"You're wrong."

"We'll see who's right and who's wrong." I sat there and waited. Waiting and waiting for lots of minutes. Then an hour has passed. Then another thirty minutes have passed. Then I felt multiple presences starting to come here. I looked to see that Oga and Hilda were here. Along with the Tōhōshinki and the red tails. Also, Natsume and Toujou were here. Lastly was the emperor, Shinobu Takamiya along with one of the traitors, Lucifer. Although she had an emotionless look, I could feel the hatred and fear from her.

"Looks like the gang is all here. I got a little tired of waiting, you know." I stood up and dusted myself off. "It's nice to see you again, Lucifer, you traitor." I gave a look of disgust. She narrows her eyes at me. "As time passes, things get weaker. As time passes, I was forgotten. It's because of that, I was freed from my prison, and found someone that could help me recover. Someone that I couldn't let go of. Someone who caught my interest."

"Oi, who the hell are you?" Takamiya asked me as he realized that I heard the child's voice.

"You want to know so badly. It's simple really. I'm Satan." I could see the surprise looks on their face. Then they got ready to fight. "Now here is what you all were thinking, didn't we already beat you when Oga sent you away with the Zebul Finisher. No, you didn't. What you defeated was a vermin that stole a small speck of my power when I was betrayed and seal by Lucifer, the first Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Mammon, and Belphegor." Looks of absolute shock appeared on their faces. The person with the biggest shock on their face was the one named Hilda. Looks like they didn't explain my history to them.

I glared at Lucifer, then at Beelzebubs Great, great Grandchild. "I'm surprised Beelzebub had a kid. I thought I erased him. No matter, none of that means anything to me."

"What are doing here? Are trying to achieve revenge?" Hilda asked me as she pulled out a new sword, intending to protect that child.

"Revenge? No, no, no. I have questions to asked." They gave me looks of confusion. "Answer me this, why do most of you put down Furuichi?" They became even more confused, but I could tell that Furuichi was listening to this very closely. "Right, right, right. I kinda guessed that reaction. So let me break these questions down." I turned my eyes to the woman group. "Females of the red tail gang, why do you call Furuichi a lolicon, pervert, Creepichi, Mobichi?"

It was quiet for a moment before the one named Yuka speaks up. "It's because he's a creep."

"Good, you gave me an honest answer. But tell me, are you all jealous of him? Are jealous that he lives a normal life? Something that you don't have? Are you jealous because he shows care for another woman, and not you?" I tilted my head. "I just don't get it. You even make fun of him because a girl who is a few years younger than him starts to like him, and he shows care for the girl. That doesn't make him a lolicon, it just means he's caring." I glared at them with intensity. "I have looked into your mind. There was a time where you females were younger, and you liked a guy that was a bit older than you. Does that make the males a lolicon just because he show's care for you? That's stupid. All that makes you women look like petty whores who can't get a life. Here's an idea, get a life."

Then I turned my attention to most of the males in the group.

"I want to know something. Why do you keep insulting Furuichi? Is it because he is weak? Is it because he looks weak? Is it because he does not fight, but only gives strategies?" I raised an eyebrow at them. "I don't understand. You all realize that without a sound plan, you cannot go anywhere in life. Furuichi has helped you all with their plan, but after its all over, you still put him down. But you know, he thinks of himself as garbage and does things that none of you can think." I took off the shirt and revealed his upper body. "Furuichi wears a lot of fake skin, to cover this up." As I said that, I slowly ripped off the fake skin he was wearing. It was thick to the point where I can be considered to be real skin. From his jaw to his waist, I took off all the fake skin on his upper body.

They were shocked to see what they were seeing. Furuichi's body had multiple scars. Some of them looked like burns or cuts. The were four bullet scars on his chest, and a massive scar on his neck, like someone, tried to chop it off, but I kept the best part hidden. Some of them looked like they wanted to throw up.

"Surprised, I'm sure. But let me tell you that most of these scars are from battle. But you want to know what the rest are?" I could tell they wanted to know. "They were all from his multiple suicide attempts that he committed." They were shocked to hear this, and I could feel Furuichi's shame. But he has nothing to be ashamed of. "Now this is what you all are thinking, 'why would he commit suicide!?' It's because you all pushed him to this point. Not just you males, but you females as well. You kept insulting and pushing him over the edge. He already calls himself garbage, why do you keep insulting him."

There was a silence.

"Furuichi once said, 'Being called a lolicon, pervert, Creepichi, Mobichi or whatever...And just laughing it off...Just how is that any different from being dead?' Tell me, how is that any different from being dead. But it's not like you all care. Furuichi is a weak person to you. I look into your minds to see that you wouldn't even care if he died, just as long as he was dead. But let me show you this." I showed them Furuichi's wrists. They were covered in so many scars, that there were too many to count. "As time would go on, Furuichi would repeatedly cut himself, but he would not die. He even drank ten gallons of bleach, but he did not die. He even stabbed himself in the neck, but he did not die. He survived until the very end. But it's not like you all care since Furuichi means nothing to you."

I turned to Hilda.

"You, demon wet nurse. From what I saw in Furuichi's memories, you would always say that humans were this and humans were that. And that you insult them at every chance you get. But tell me, aren't you the same as such human. I mean, you have grown feelings for such a human." I looked at Oga. "And you have made companionship and friendship with such a human." I looked at Kunieda. "You know what that is? It's called being a hypocrite, you know that. I mean, you can get easily manipulated easily like a human. How pathetic. I wonder what Furuichi sees in you. He wastes his time with a bastards grandchild and doesn't ask for much in return, probably nothing, and yet you put him down simply because he's human. But aren't you like these humans you speak of." I shrugged my shoulders.

Lastly, I turned to the main dish. Oga Tatsumi.

"It's time for you, Oga." I cracked my knuckles. "Oga, Furuichi has been your best friend since you two were children. He was always by your side. He would always stick up for you. He would always stand up for you when people did not stand up for you. He was like your guardian angel, and what do you repay him for?" I looked at him with a bored look. "You simply ignore him and treat him like crap. You would even go as far as to make fun of him or join in with the others to make fun of him. You are the main reason he commits suicide, you know. But you don't care simply because he's your 'friend.' Someone who you can take out your little frustrations on." I shrugged in boredom.

I could tell that he was clenching his fist, causing some of his blood to come out.

"But that's even the worst of it. You know, you're a cruel bastard you know that. You're just as cruel as this traitor here." I pointed at Lucifer.

"What did you say?"

I smiled at his question. "Tell me, does Furuichi know about Megumi?"

He glared at me, but I could tell that he was confused. "About what!?"

"Satan, what are you talking about?"

I shake my head in a bit of disbelief as I look through both Furuichi's and Oga's memories. "It seems like you don't know, do you Oga?"

"Know what!?"

I smiled at him. "That you were the one who let her die."

There was a stunned silence.

"W-what?" I let Furuichi's voice ring out, so they would know that he was listening to everything.

"Although there were some things that weren't shown in both your memories, I was able to put two and two, together to make out what happen." I cleared my throat for this story. "It was about a month after Oga and Furuichi became 'friends.' Furuichi had introduced Megumi, a childhood friend of Furuichi who moved down here from Kyoto, along with Furuichi. To live in a new neighborhood. Both Furuichi and Megumi liked each other, a lot. Maybe even love. Who knows. Anyway, after the three were introduced to one another, they grew to get along with each other. After about a month of hanging out together, you decided to get some croquettes with the two."

I stop and took a deep breath in and out.

"As you were getting croquettes, you three were jumped by a local gang that was rival to the red tails, something that your sister led. They all attacked you three, but it was mainly you that was fighting. Furuichi had moved Megumi to safety and kept distracting the gang member from her. Seeing as there we too many of them, Furuichi was able to lure some of them away from you two, but more and more kept coming. You just kept fighting and fighting, not caring about the safety of others."

I smiled at him.

"But even as he lured some of them away, more and more kept coming. You kept fighting and fighting. But suddenly, a car appeared out of nowhere. You quickly moved out of the way as the car crashed into whatever the hell was behind you. So you kept fighting and fighting. Then every gang member you attack were defeated. Even Furuichi took out the ones he lured way. As the fight ended, you were the **ONLY ONE STANDING AT THE AREA YOU WERE AT!** So you shrugged your shoulder with a happy smile as you enjoy the fight. So you left, not caring about anyone else but yourself."

I gave a cruel laugh.

"But let's go back for a moment. Remember when I said that car appeared out of nowhere and you quickly moved out of the way? Do you know what that car crashed into when you moved out of the way? Well?" Silence. "It was Megumi that car crashed into. And from what I searched into your memories, even when you were a child, you have the strength to stop or destroy cars with the greatest of ease. So tell me, why did you not stop the car? Why did you not notice Megumi was there?" I tilted my head. "You want to know why?" I gave a cruel smile. "It's because you only cared about yourself and the fight. You didn't stop the car because you wanted to focus your energy on the fight. You didn't care about Megumi simply because she could not fight. Because you could not accept her as someone who could stand by your side! How cruel."

I shake my head in disappointment.

"When Furuichi came back to find Megumi, he noticed that you weren't there, and Megumi wasn't there. But he saw a blood splatter from a car crash. He inspected the front of the car, which revealed a smooshed Megumi. Dead and gone to the next world. He called out your name to find out that you weren't there anymore. He had to call his family to tell them about Megumi, stricken with grief and despair. As a month passed, the funeral began. Furuichi and Megumi's family was mourning over the loss of the girl, but you weren't there. You were simply fighting and fighting, enjoying yourself in the fight. Not caring about anyone else but yourself. And when you found out about her death, you simply shrugged at her death saying that she was just an unfortunate accident, and kept fighting. And yet through all that, you were never there for Furuichi when he needed you. But when you two finally see each other, that fake mask was born, and everything went okay for the both of you. Mainly you."

I took a deep breath in and out as there was a deadly silence. I got out of Furuichi's body to give him back control. But he was now looking down to the ground with hollow and dead eyes.

"You see now Furuichi. These people here are your 'friends?' Are going to stop lying to yourself? Are your eyes finally opened? My little angel, do you see what's happening right now?"

Furuichi's nodded. "I... I... I... I made a mistake. I... I know I should have killed them a long time. I should have buried them in the ground along with their families." He began to spat his hatred. Good, he needed to do this. "I should have killed them all that from the beginning. I had all the resources. I had all the tricks to keep me safe. I could make their deaths happen and not get blamed for it... But I made a mistake. I made the right choice on following Megumi's advice on making friends. But I choose the wrong people." Furuichi looked at his shaking hands. "But my biggest mistake was..." He stared directly at Oga.

"My big mistake... was me trying to be **friends...** with a monster like you." It looks he finally spoke his true feeling. I could just taste their shame from here. "I made a huge mistake. I... I... I... I... I..." Furuichi's voice was breaking as tears were going down his face. He covered his face with his hands. "I WAS THE ONE... THAT GOT MEGUMI KILLED IN THE END! IT WAS ALL MY FAULT, AND I CAN'T RECTIFY THAT MISTAKE! I CAN'T BRING MEGUMI BACK! EVERYTHING! JUST EVERYTHING WAS MY FAULT! AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT~!" I hugged him to my chest as I let him cry out his feeling. "I'M SORRY MEGUMI! I'M SO SORRY! YOU'RE NOT HERE TO KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING TO YOU! BUT I'M SORRY, AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! BUT YOU'RE NOT HERE ANYMORE!" I stroked his back in a comforting manner

"Tell me Furuichi, is there anything that you need from me. I know we haven't met for that long, but I am here for you if need anything. Don't be afraid to ask me anything, okay?"

Furuichi cried in my chest for a good minute. Then he calmed down for a moment. "I want to leave. I don't want to be here anymore. I hate it here."

I gave him a loving smile. In the end, we were somewhat similar. We were betrayed by those around us. Furuichi's case was because they looked at him for being weak for a mask he wears. While I was betrayed because I was too strong for anyone to handle. We were opposite, but also similar to each. It was the least I could do. I looked at the group with a disgusted look.

"Furuichi is something that is very amazing. No diamond in this world can match his worth. No star in this world can shine as brightly as him. No matter how much stronger you will all get, you will never be stronger than Furuichi. And you all squandered it simply because he tried to be your friend? And being friends with somebody that doesn't fight is a sign of weakness?" I glared at them with disgust. "None of you deserve him. None of you." I made a portal appear behind me as I floated, still holding Furuichi in my arms. "Give up on getting Furuichi." Just as I passed through the portal, it closed instantly

* * *

(Third person point of view)

There was silence. Absolute silence. If you were close enough, you could actually taste the shame that surrounded the group. They didn't do anything or said anything. Even Takamiya felt sadden and disgusted. Sadden because of the life Furuichi had to live. He knew that he lived a hard life, but the life that Furuichi lived was something that not even he could handle. ' _Damn, I feel sorry for him. Maybe I also put some strain on him for what I did to his heart._ ' He looked at where the portal. _'For what it's worth, if I see him, I will apologize for what I did to him.'_

Takamiya felt disgusted with the Ishiyama. If he was in Furuichi's shoes, He would have killed them if they gave him crap like that. "Some friends you guys are. If I had friends like you, who needs enemies." Just as Takamiya said that, he walked away with Lucifer on his shoulder.

Little did they know, that they were being recorded by a man hiding in the shadows. "I better report this back to the boss." Just as the man said that, he moved within the shadows.

All that was left was the Ishiyama group in shame.

* * *

(scene change: Kyoto)

We see ourselves in Kyoto, exactly at a very large building that could be matched for a company building. While it may look like that, this building was holding something dangerous. Something more dangerous than anyone can believe.

In the very top floor of the room was the boss room. In there was a person who is around the age of seventeen. He had long silver hair that reached to his lower back. He wore a white dress shirt with black business pants. He seemed to look a bit feminine. Like you could mistake for a girl on first looked. This person was the ruler of this building.

The person here knocking. "Come in." He said softly. A woman who also appeared to be around the age of seventeen. She as wearing a female business suit with a skirt that match. She had purple hair that was tied into a bun and wore glasses. "Is there something you want? I am very busy." The person said as he looked at a picture of Furuichi.

"Sir, I have a recording of the spy that was watching our 'special target.'" She said with a blush on her face. The person quickly looked at her with an overwhelming pressure.

"Well don't just stand there, play it!" She nodded and set a tape recorder on the desk. She pressed the play button. Just the recording was going on, both of them had many reactions. By the time the recording ended, both of them look like they wanted to kill. "So they pushed him over the edge, huh? What a bunch of scum." He said in disgust.

"But this could work to our advantage." The woman said as she licked her lips in joy and ecstasy.

"Your right." The person had a dark smile appear on his face. "Asmodeus!" Out of nowhere, A man with shaggy brown hair and lustful gold eyes appeared out of nowhere. He wore a white and golden robe that signified his presence.

"What do you want? kid? Are we leaving this little room?" He asked in a sarcastic manner.

"Of course we're leaving. Things are about to get interesting." He said with a dark smile. Asmodeus was surprised ay what he heard, then he was ecstatic because now, he was going to have some fun. "Get me my private jet. I want to get there as soon as possible!" As he said that, he walked out the door with Asmodeus following.

"Of course." She bowed as he left. "Leviathan." Suddenly, a man with aqua blue hair with envious green eyes. He wore a light green business suit that matched his appearance.

"I heard that were leaving from Asmodeus."

The woman fixed her glasses. "Of course. We are to depart very shortly."

"Finally, I can get some action. I hate sitting around in one place." Asmodeus said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Now then, let's go." As she said that, she pulled out her phone of setting up some things. ' _Just wait, Furuichi. I'll be a better woman then that Megumi was to you._ ' The woman had a dark and crazy smile on her face.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **Man, that took a long time to make.**

 **Listen, people, I am not trying to bash on the characters to hard, but this was absolutely necessary for my story. I like the other characters in the series. But some of them don't make sense for when they bully Furuichi.**

 **Furuichi will always be my favorite character.**

 **Will there be a harem for him? Hell yeah! Will there be lemons for him? Fuck yeah!**

 **This story is about Furuichi. Making him a badass and such. So I'm doing this.**

 **Anyway, that's it for now.**

 **BYE :)**


	2. Everyone wants Furuichi for reasons

**It's time for the next chapter of this fanfic. Yeah... I'm lazy about what I do, but college can really affect people like that. So I am doing my best on posting these chapters.**

 **Let me get this out, I wasn't really bashing on Nene, I have no problem with her at all. The story just needs to go the way it does.**

 **Enough of this talk and let's get started.**

* * *

(Scene: dimensional portal and Satans pov)

It has been about three hours since what has happened. Do I regret doing what I did to Furuichi? No, I do not. What I did was the correct thing for me to do. I showed just how his 'friends' really are. I showed him that the fake mask that he wears was merely something that he did not need anymore. I know that broke him, I know that I destroyed his current mindset. But that is what's needed for him when I wanted him to grow. That's how life can be. And I won't run nor hide from it.

"Are you okay, my little angel?" I rubbed Furuichi's back as he kept crying. He's been like this ever since I took him with me in this dimension. He would constantly blame himself for something that was out of his control for the moment. The actual cause of Megumi's death has left him into shatters of what he was supposed to be. This was good in my opinion I can be the one to fix him.

"It's my fault! It's my fault that Megumi died! I should have been more careful! Dammit!" His angelic aura keeps fluttering everytime he would say. God really did a good job on making sure that he does not fall into a fallen angel. That mission of making sure Oga Tatsumi stays human must of been very important to him. Sometimes it makes me wonder if he fears his own creations, or he's just ashamed of himself of not making a perfect world. Meh, it happens a lot.

"Furuichi, it's not your fault. I told you this many times already. What happened in this was not in your control. And I'm even sure that Megumi doesn't hate you." I reassured as I still felt the doubt within him.

"But... but..." Haaah. Looks like I will have to say it now. I was planning on saving this for later but looks like I have to say it now. I just got make sure to heal him carefully and slowly.

"Alright, put this into your mind Furuichi. You say that it's your fault, but you weren't the one who really caused her death. You cared for her and wanted to protect her at all cost back then, right?" Furuichi nodded his head. "All you did was lead some thugs away, so you depended on Oga to protect her, right?" Furuichi nodded, but very slowly. I think he is starting to get it. "Oga had the strength to destroy cars back then, but he didn't do because he wanted to fight. I know that it's within human nature to do what they desire, but you were friends within. Megumi wanted to be friends with others. But he didn't accept her because of how he was back then. So, wouldn't that mean that it was his fault that she died?"

I could feel the shock from Furuichi. He raised his head up with wide eyes and tears streaming down his face.

"He... He had the strength to protect her. He seemed like the type of person who would protect people. I know he hid it because he wanted to seem like a man." Furuichi's voice started to fill with venom. "I trusted him to protect her. I trusted him to keep her safe. I trusted him!" A look of absolute hatred appeared. **"IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! IT'S BECAUSE OF HIM MEGUMI IS GONE!"**

Finally, he's started to realize it. That's all the more good. Hmmm? Is that... Asmodeus and Leviathan. What are those pieces of filth doing here!?

"Are you okay?" Furuichi snapped me out of my rage as I noticed my demonic aura was leaking.

"I'm fine. I just noticed something that annoys me to no end."

"...Can we leave? I want to go home and think for a while."

I nodded as I opened a portal to a park. I would make sure to support my little angel in any sort of way, but I also use this as a chance to find those scum.

* * *

(Scene change: city and third person pov)

"So, this is the city that Furuichi lives. Not really impressive in my opinion. Kyoto has houses more beautiful then entire city." The person with the white hair said.

"But it is still the place that he wants to live at, Setsuna-san." The girl with the purple hair said.

"I know, I know. You don't need to remind me, Satsuki. But, I never knew that so much demonic energy would be so radiant here. And I also feel some holy power here as well. Do angels come here?" Setsuna wondered with a melancholy look.

"That would be impossible. If angels were really here, then this city would be rubble and ash. Considering that the current Beelzebub's second child, Lucifer, and Mammon are here, they would have done everything in their power to destroy them. Remember the last time we encountered some of the angels?" Satsuki informed him

"How could I forget?" A sadistic smile came on Setsuna's has licked his hand. "Who knew angels could be so serious until the very end. I thought that once they were beaten, then they would stop like most demons nowadays."

"Are you two just going to stand here and remember the past, or are you going get moving. This is started to get boring." Asmodeus said with a bored and annoyed tone.

"I agree, there are things that I want to do, and I don't want to be left out on the fun that you humans keep for yourselves," Leviathan complained about with an irate look.

Setsuna and Satsuki gave them deadpanned looks.

"Anyway, do you think angels are planning an invasion?" Setsuna wondered with a dark smile.

"No, this angelic aura just came a few hours ago. So it's possible that they may be scouting for something."

"Hmmm? Keep your sensory at a max. I want to save the moment for when I get my hands on some angels."

"Understood." Satsuki nodded as she had lust filled smile appeared on her face. "But first, why don't we go to Furuichi's house." She licked her lips in ecstasy. "I'm sure he would be home."

Setsuna hugged his body as he had a blush on his face. His legs were started to get weak as he shivered in joy. He has been waiting for the day where he could see Furuichi again. He had to thank and destroy the Ishiyama students for giving him this chance.

"Let's go~" His voice quivered in ecstasy.

Both of them walked towards their destination.

Both Asmodeus and Leviathan looked at each other.

"Humans."

"Tell me about it."

Both of them followed their personal contractors.

* * *

(With Agiel, Hecadoth, Jabberwock)

"Dammit! This is impossible!" Jabberwock cursed at the situation. "We can't find that brat anywhere! Damn that Satan!" Jabberwock punched the wall next to him. Even since he was told of this information, he has been on edge. Never in his life did he ever face a situation like this before. The fact that the Satan they fought was merely a demon who had a very small dose of its power. Not only that, it was contracted to angel-human hybrid, and that same hybrid was created by God for a reason he did not know. This just brought a lot of confusion.

"Calm down, Jabber. I kinda know how you feel right now." Agiel put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Her cheerful attitude as of right now was gone. The situation for her was now something that she could never even dream of. It was something that was considered to be absolutely impossible.

Jabberwock sighed as he put his hand on his face. "This is just impossible. I just don't get it! I know that we have to get him to join our side, but how could something like this happen. Things like this can only happen in either in games or some kind of story. But this... this is something entirely out of anyone's hands."

"I get what you're saying. But you're kinda wrong." Jabberwock glared at her. "It's in Furuichi's hands now. Whatever he does could do so much, even now. Even Behemoth could see that." Jabberwock huffed, but she had a point. Everything could change based on Furuichi's decision.

While they were in their discussion, Hecadoth was thinking about many things. _'If he was an angel, how I not able to sense that? How could the original Satan be living inside of him for so long? Behemoth wasn't able to notice it until we made a personal contract with him. Could it be it is planning for the destruction of the world? If so, then could it be that it is looking for revenge? Haaah, this is just too much.'_ Hecadoth looked towards the sky. _'Why did it have to be Furuichi? Couldn't it have been somebody? ...I don't want to see him hurt.'_

"Hecadoth!" He heard Jabberwock call out to him. "We're at Ishiyama! Get your ass moving right now. The sooner answers the answers, the better." Hecadoth said as he appeared by their side.

"You worried about him?" Agiel asked Hecadoth. He didn't say anything as he looked at the school. "Come on, Heca! Lighten up! Things can go really well for us, you know! The Ishiyama group usually get things done with great benefit! And since they're friend with Furuichi, it can make things easy for us!"

"...I guess you're right?" Hecadoth muttered.

"Come on you two. We have a mission to complete." Jabberwock ordered.

"Understood."

"Right!"

* * *

(scene change: Makai)

Behemoth stood at the front door of the castle that housed the current demon lord, Beelzebub the Third and his family. Behemoth felt something that he hasn't felt in quite a while. He felt fear. The situation itself was now bigger than he could guess. He had a big idea the demon would get himself involve with Furuichi. He could even tell that the angels of heaven would come down to investigate. As of right now, this could go out of proportions.

Behemoth inhaled breath in and out. He opened the large doors and was greeted by a couple of maids and butlers. He returned their greeting and kept walking to his destination.

 _'I have to reports this soon. I can't waste any more time than I have already wasted.'_ Behemoth thought as he picked up the pace.

"Behemoth-sama."

"Behemoth-sama."

"Behemoth-sama."

"Hey old man!"

Behemoth looked to the side to see the current demon lords first child, Prince En. He was also accompanied by his demon maids, Yolda, who was Hildegarde's sister. Satura, and Izabella.

"It is nice to see you, Prince En. Can you tell me where my father is?" Behemoth asked polity as he gave a slight bow.

"My dad? He's in his office talking to my wife about mom's condition. Is there something that you want to talk to him about?" En asked his servant.

"There is. Thank you for telling me." Behemoth said as he started to walked, but he stopped when he felt his jacket being pulled.

"Come on, tell me! What is it that you and dad have to talk about!" En demanded with his usual ways.

"Prince En, I'm sure you don't want to hear what we have to talk about. It is pretty boring." Behemoth said as he tried to get En to forget about what is happening.

"No way! I have to know! As the future demon lord, I have to know these things! So tell me already!" En demanded in a bratty tone.

"Prince En. I'm sure that what your and Behemoth-sama has to talk about won't interest you. Would you like have less time to play your video game?" Yolda brought in her two sense to calm her master.

"Your right. Your right! I forgot that I left my game." En ran to his room.

Behemoth sigh. "Thank you, Yolda."

"It is of no consequence, Behemoth-sama. But tell me, what happened to make you be like this?" Yolda asked as she and the others had looks of confusion on their faces.

"All I can say is the situation has gotten worse." Behemoth replied in a grim tone.

"What situation?"

"As of right, the human world, Makai, and possibly heaven could be brought to ruin and destruction."

Gasps of shocks filled the room, but none of them noticed that En was hiding in the behind a couple of older demons. He had just remembered the game he was playing was actually paused.

"It's that bad!?" Yolda asked.

"Yeah. Only this time, the possible rest in the head of a boy we did not expect."

"You mean Oga. The one who hold the contracts of the demon lords second child?"

"No. This is beyond him now."

Behemoth decided to run to the demon lord office. He already wasted enough time talking the other. He knew that if he wastes any more time, then it could be too late to do anything.

Once he reached the door, he quickly knocked on it.

"Come in!"

Behemoth opened the door, revealing the current demon lord and Lamia.

Lamia gave a small bow to Behemoth

"Behemoth!" The demon lord shouted in his usual carefree tone. "What brings you here today? And can it wait? I'm dealing with something."

"I'm afraid not, Lord Beelzebub. There is something that I need to talk to you about." He said in a serious tone.

"Do you have a new game?" Behemoth shook his head. "Then it's nothing import-"

"Lord Beelzebub! For the sake of Makai, please shut up and listen to what I have to say!" Behemoth demanded as this was something he could not ignore.

"Behemoth! Please don't say that to our Lord!" Lamia shouted in a desperate plea. She cared about the leader for everything he has done for her and her mom. She didn't want the current demon lord to kill him.

"Calm down, Lamia. I'm sure he has a good reason for this. Right, Behemoth?" The demon lord asked in a more calm tone that had a hint of seriousness.

"Yes, I do." Behemoth took a deep breath in and out. "Do you know about the boy named Takayuki Furuichi?"

"You mean the boy who follows my son's contractor? The one who made a personal contract with the pillar squad, including yourself?"The demon lord asked.

"Yes."

Lamia had a look of confusion. _'What could Furuichi do to make Behemoth so serious? Did he do something stupid again? Haaah, he really needs to stop making me worried.'_ Lamia blink, then she had a blush on her face. _'Wait a minute!? I'm not worried about him! Not at all!'_

"That boy there has something that we need to deal with right now. No, it's more like we have to get him to join our side."

The demon lord raised his head, while Lamia was wondering why. He was following Oga, so she saw it as something not to worry about.

"That boy, Furuichi, is a half angel and half human." Behemoth explained. The demon lord sat up as Lamia had a look of absolute surprise. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined Furuichi to be an angel.

"Well, that amazing!" The demon lord went back to his carefree tone. "My youngest son was able to get an angel, even if he is half an angel! This calls for a celebration!" He shouted and danced with joy.

"I'm afraid it can't. The situation has become much worse than you have expected it to be." What Behemoth said caused the other two to look at him with confusion.

"Why?"

Behemoth took a deep breath in. "That boy... has the original Satan within him. The one your grandfather sealed away for what we thought was for an eternity. The original Satan has the rest of its power back."

Lamia was confused and worried. They had already defeated Satan. So she had to wonder about this 'original Satan.'

But the moment he said those words, the air in the entire Makai realm became dense. Cracks began to form in his office. He took off his helmet, revealing his eyes. His sclerae were pitch black and his iris was a sick green. He walked in front of Behemoth with a presence that could kill weaker demons.

"Behemoth. **Are you trying to antagonize me?"**

"No, my lord." On the outside, Behemoth was calm, but on the inside, he was scared. "I have fought with the original Satan long enough to know its demonic aura. As of right now, the original Satan is awake with Furuichi, who is a half human and a half angel that was created by God."

 _'No way...'_ Lamia couldn't believe. She couldn't believe that there was another Satan and that Furuichi was created by God.

The demon lord snapped his fingers to make a green magic circle that was big enough to hold him, Behemoth, and Lamia, who he forgot was there. The magic circle made a bright light that teleported them to a ruin that was far away from his kingdom.

"Open." A portal opened in front of the ruin's door. He walked in with Behemoth and Lamia following. Once they pass through, they were greeted with a large ball of magic that was the size of a meteorite. "Don't let this be true." The demon lord muttered. He extended his hand to make multiple magic seals appear. The magic seals hit the ball of magic. Once all the seals touch the ball the magic, it had dispelled. What it had revealed... was nothing. There was nothing in it. No sign of life. Not even a skeleton.

Silence. That's all there was.

"My lord. I have already sent Jabberwock, Agiel, and Hecadoth to find him and convince him. If they can convince him to join our side, th-"

"I'm going to the human world." The demon lord said which surprised the other two. "Bring the rest of the pillar squad. Things are about to get dangerous."

"My lord?"

"We can't make Satan submit if it has that boy. We're going to subjugate them both."

"But, my lord. If we try to subjugate them, won't that make the situation worse than it already is?" Behemoth said with a bit of worry in his.

"No! We can't take that risk. We have to strike now while Satan is getting used to having it's power back." He explained. "From what you have said, it seems like the boy does not know about his power yet. This is a risk I am not willing to take! Is that understood."

"...Yes, my lord." Behemoth bowed.

 _'Furuichi is in a lot of trouble. This is going to be bad! What do I do? What can I do?'_ She looked at the demon lord. _'My lord, please don't hurt him. He's already been through so much with his heart!'_ Lamia pleaded mentally as she couldn't say a single thing.

* * *

(Scene change: Ishiyama high: classroom)

It has been a couple of hours since the incident with Furuichi and the Original Satan. They had learned so many things about Furuichi that they never new. But it was because of that, they felt like scum. For the first time in their lives, the Ishiyama gang felt like pieces of shit. They wondered if they were always like that, but didn't wonder about.

Every red tail member had looks of shame on their faces.

 _'Are you all jealous of him? Are jealous that he lives a normal life? Something that you don't have? Are you jealous because he shows care for another woman, and not you?' She tilted her head. 'I just don't get it. You even make fun of him because a girl who is a few years younger than him starts to like him, and he shows care for the girl. That doesn't make him a lolicon, it just means he's caring.' She glared at them with intensity. 'I have looked into your mind. There was a time where you females were younger, and you liked a guy that was a bit older than you. Does that make the males a lolicon just because he shows care for you? That's stupid. All that makes you women look like petty whores who can't get a life. Here's an idea, get a life.'_

Those words echo in their heads.

 _'I'm not a petty whore! I am a woman! I don't have a problem with Creepichi! He like girls younger than him! He's not like Ryuya! Ryuya was kind and caring! I know he couldn't like me because I was younger... But... cre-Furuichi was kind to Lamia... I... I don't get it!'_ Yuka held her head in distress. She didn't know what to think. But she remembered the scars on his body. _'I... made him do those things, didn't I? I made him cut himself up so much that he could die, didn't I!?'_ Tears flew down her eyes. _'I'm sorry, Furuichi! I'm so sorry!'_

 _'I have a life. I'm not jealous of him. I've never been jealous of anyone. I know he shows a lot of his 'care' to other women. That's how boys are and always will be. He's no different. I just say those things to prove what he is.'_ She remembered the scars on his body. _'Was I... really so jealous to make drink ten gallons of bleach? Was I so jealous that made him cut himself up.'_ Chiaki was on the verge of throwing up. _'I'm so disgusting..."_

 _'Did I... really look past him as a person. I had a good idea that he is a caring person. I know that he was willing to do so much for us without asking so much in return. But all we gave him was disdain and disgust. He always seemed so open to people. He didn't seem like the person to hide anything.'_ Nene remembered the scars on his body. Nene started to cry openly. _'I didn't know Furuichi. I didn't know that happened to you. I'm sorry I made you do that to yourself. I was kinda jealous at what you had that I didn't realize that you suffering.'_ Tears fell on her desk. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Nene muttered.

 _'Being called a lolicon, pervert, Creepichi, Mobichi or whatever...And just laughing it off...Just how is that any different from being dead?' Tell me, how is that any different from being dead.'_ Kunieda remembered the words Satan repeated. ' _Is that how he always felt. I'm also responsible for putting him over the edge. He had problems that we're worse than anyone. And I added those problems to his mind. I made him do those things to himself. What have I done?'_ Kunieda remembered the scar on his neck. Kunieda ran to a nearby trash can and threw up. _'I was responsible for making him feel that way! I was responsible for putting him down by calling_ _him all those things. I didn't even wonder about his life. I was taught that life was precious! And I_ squandered _it all because of how petty I was!'_ She threw up again _._ ' _I'm so sorry! I promise to make it up to you, Furuichi!'_

While the red tails had their own dilemma. The males had looks of pity and shame on their face.

 _'I want to know something. Why do you keep insulting Furuichi? Is it because he is weak? Is it because he looks weak? Is it because he does not fight, but only gives strategies?' She raised an eyebrow at them. 'I don't understand. You all realize that without a sound plan, you cannot go anywhere in life. Furuichi has helped you all with their plan, but after its all over, you still put him down. But you know, he thinks of himself as garbage and does things that none of you can think.'_

 _'He's... been through a lot. He's been through more pain than I can ever imagine. All those scars on his body were because I didn't reach out to help him. I was always focused on what I thought was important. But I never once noticed a friend in need. But... can I really call myself his friend.'_ Toujou's nails dug into his arm as he kept them folded. _'I always had everyone backs for a long time now. But I didn't notice a kind and good friend, just because he didn't fight.'_ Toujou looked up to the ceiling. _'I really am weak, for not helping and losing a friend.'_

 _'I saw him as someone weak. I didn't care about him because he looked weak? Was that how I always saw him? Is that why I always made fun of him? I know that he did his best to help all of us, but I still put him down because I saw him as someone weak? Was he really weak? Or was I really weak because I never noticed how much he had to endure? All those suicidal scars came from because I saw him as someone weak.'_ Kanzaki looked at his hand. _'No, I'm the guy who's weak, because I push him that far.'_

 _'Without a sound plan, you can't go anywhere in life. I know that! I've always known that! I always came up with a plan when it comes to dealing with the shit I had! I had to do so much planning to get where I am! Furuichi had to do so much planning to get where he is! I just had so much shit to deal with!'_ Himekawa realized something that he missed. _'I put all my anger and frustration out on him because of all the plans I had. I thought I had more problem with my plans, but Furuichi had it much worse than me. I... made him do those things to himself because I didn't realize he had problems of his own.'_

As the males were in deep reflect with themselves about what they had done, Hilda was holding baby Bel, who was on the verge of crying.

 _'You, demon wet nurse. From what I saw in Furuichi's memories, you would always say that humans were this and humans were that. And that you insult them at every chance you get. But tell me, aren't you the same as such human. I mean, you have grown feelings for such a human.' She looked at Oga. 'And you have made companionship and friendship with such a human.' She looked at Kunieda. 'You know what that is? It's called being a hypocrite, you know that. I mean, you can get easily manipulated easily like a human. How pathetic. I wonder what Furuichi sees in you. He wastes his time with a bastards grandchild and doesn't ask for much in return, probably nothing, and yet you put him down simply because he's human. But aren't you like these humans you speak of.' She shrugged her shoulders._

 _'I was a hypocrite. I put him down because I saw him as a human? Of course, I did! Humans are bugs meant to be crushed! They are vermin that have no meaning.'_ She remembers something that Satan said. ' _But tell me, aren't you the same as such human. I mean, you have grown feelings for such a human. And you have made companionship and friendship with such a human.'You know what that is? It's called being a hypocrite, you know that. I mean, you can get easily manipulated easily like a human. How pathetic.'_ She looked down in shame. _'I really am pathetic. I care about Oga, and I value my rivalry with Kunieda.'_ She looked her little master. _'I really am pathetic.'_

Out of all of them, the one who was worse off was Oga Tatsumi.

 _'My big mistake... was me trying to be **friends...** with a monster like you. I made a huge mistake.'_

 _'Dammit... DAMMIT! I... DAMMIT! It was because of that Megumi died! I didn't know! Dammit! I didn't realize that Furuichi in this much pain! I was the who caused this to happen to him! I didn't even think about! I didn't even care about her at the time! I never even noticed that I made Furuichi do all those suicidal attempts!'_ Oga clenched his fist to point where it began to bleed. _'I didn't forget how far we gotten as friends! I didn't even realize how much she meant to you! I didn't forget how much you grew on me, Furuichi!'_ Oga began to cry. _'I took away that happiness from you!'_ Oga punched the desk he was at, which got the Ishiyama groups attention. _'How could I even face you now!? How can I even call myself your friend!?'_ Oga put his hands on the back of his head as he kneeled to the ground. _'I had a true friend! The one thing I really wanted! And I squandered it!'_ Heavy tears fell on the floor as Oga cried. Baby Bel cried as he felt his father's emotion. Hilda and Kunieda went to Oga to comfort him in his time of need. "I'M SORRY FURUICHI! I'M SO DAMN SORRY!"

"We're here!" Agiel shouted as she opened the door to their classroom. Most of the Ishiyama gang look at her. "Whoa. It's kinda depressing in here. Did something happen?" Most of the flinched.

"It doesn't matter," Jabberwock said as he walked in with Hecadoth. Both of them had looks of confusion at what Oga was doing, but they had better things to do. "You, contractor. Where is Furuichi?" Jabberwock demanded. Almost everyone in the Ishiyama group and Hilda flinched, But Oga stopped crying.

"Shut up..." Oga said in a dangerous tone.

"What?" Jabberwock replied with the same dangerous tone.

 **"I SAID SHUT UP!"** Oga went Super Saiyan as he charged at Jabberwock.

* * *

(With Furuichi)

"We're here..." Furuichi informed Satan as he was at the front door.

"Oh... an angel had descended from the heavens." A young voice of a female said. It almost like a child's voice

Furuichi had a look of absolute surprise as he heard a voice he could not forget.

"Megumi..." Furuichi had tear flowing down his face.

"May I have one of your feathers?" The voice of Megumi asked.

Furuichi turned around to find nothing. He dried his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Satan asked Furuichi.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Furuichi took a deep breath in and out. He opened the door, only to be sent to the ground by his little sister. "Honoka? What's wrong?"

"Onii-chan! I'm so sorry! I didn't know Megumi's death hurt you so much! I didn't know you were in so much pain! I'm sorry that I didn't notice! I'm sorry that I didn't help you! I'm sorry!" Honoka cried on his shoulder.

"Honoka, calm down. I'm not affected by her death anymore.' Furuichi said as he tried to calm her down.

"You're lying! You have all these scars on you! You hurt yourself every time you think of her! We know onii-chan! Tou-chan and Kaa-chan knows!" Furuichi had a look of absolute shocked at how his sister knew. She got up and pulled him to the living room.

 _'Satan, what's going on!?'_

"I don't know. But I think we're about to find out."

Once she got him to the living room, he saw the sight of his mom and dad. But he also saw the sight of two very familiar faces.

"Setsuna? Satsuki? What are you two doing here?" Furuichi said as he got their attention. His mom and dad ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Son! Why did you tell us!? Why didn't you tell us that you were in so much pain!" His father demanded.

"What are you-"

"Please tell us, Takayuki!? Why didn't you come to us when you felt responsible for Megumi's death! Why did you do those things to yourself!" His mom examined his neck and his wrist. Just seeing those scars made her felt sick to her stomach. Never before has she felt so useless as a parent.

"How did you guys find out?"

"That would be us..." Setsuna said as he pulled out a tape recorder. He played what had happened a couple of hours ago. But there was a huge change to it. His voice and those from Ishiyama voices were played. Satan's voice was nowhere to be found. And some things were changed. But by the time the recording finished, his family were in tears as they hugged him again.

"Furuichi, do you know these two?" Satan asked as she glared the two.

 _'Yeah. The guy is Kira Setsuna. He's my cousin on my mom's side. Back when he was a kid, he was super shy and would always cling to me. Kids made fun of him because he looked too much like a girl. I didn't have any problems with this, but others did. So I beat the living shit out them. It's because of the bullying he had to face that he was always scared of the world around him, and everything it had. So I had to be very careful on teaching him a lot of things. Since he would always stay in that little shell that he made for himself. He would only confide to family, mostly me.'_ He looked at Setsuna. _'It's weird to see him so confident now.'_

"I see. So who's the girl?"

 _'She is Yume Satsuki. When we were kids, she was the biggest cry baby that you could meet. She would follow me around because she depended on me for many things. She would say that I gave her strength, or that I would calm her down. I would always tell her that she needs to be more independent. That caused her to cry more than usual because she didn't want me to leave her behind. That she couldn't be strong all by herself. So right now, it's more strange to see her so confident.'_ Furuichi sighed. _'I guess me leaving them affected them more than I thought.'_

Satan nodded, but she continued to glare at them.

"Is it okay that me, Setsuna and Satsuki get to talk in my room?" Furuichi asked, hoping to get a yes.

"Of course, Takayuki!" His mom dried her eyes. But once you're finished, we'll have a talk about this. Okay!?" Furuichi nodded.

"Lead the way..." Setsuna said. Furuichi nodded as he led them to his room. He opened the door and quickly pushed them.

"Okay, you two. What the hell are you guys doing here? And how the hell did you get that recording."

"Aw, don't be so mean Furu-chan." Satsuki licked her lips. "We just wanted to see you. Nothing more, nothing less." She said as she crawled to him, but was pulled back by Setsuna.

"You're not stealing..." Setsuna said in a dangerous tone.

"We can share. I don't mind, but I do want Furuichi to be the first to take my Virginity."

 _'Okay, this awkward right. They changed too much.'_

"Alright, let's calm down. No need to shed blood."

"Yet." Both of them said.

Furuichi sighed. "At least bring the two that you have in hiding."

Setsuna raised his eyebrow. "You can see them?"

"Sense."

"That makes sense. When it comes to instincts, yours is completely unbridled, unnatural, uncontrollable, unstoppable, unfathomable. Truly a scary thing." Just as Setsuna raised his hand for a bit, Furuichi grabbed it.

"Don't even try to hit me..." Furuichi warned with a glare.

"Amazing..." Setsuna shivered in joy. Satsuki was breathing heavily at the display.

"Can you bring those two out?"

Both of them nodded.

"Asmodeus."

"Leviathan."

"What the hell do you two want," Asmodeus complained.

"Yeah, I was eating something really delicious," Leviathan growled.

They both looked at him as Furuichi gave them looks of shock.

"Oh, shit..."

"What, you brat."

"Oh, shit no..."

"What hell is your problem."

 **"Vermin. Traitors. Your existences are mere garbage."**

"Impossible." Asmodeus felt fear. For he had heard a voice that he thought was long gone.

"You're supposed to be sealed! How did you escape!?"

Satan appeared behind them both and grabbed them by their necks.

 **"Things get weaker as time passes. I was forgotten as you all live your lives. But I didn't forget the two of you!"** Both of them fainted from the massive amounts of demonic power that was radiating off of Satan. **"Pathetic."**

Setsuna and Satsuki had looks of absolute surprise.

"Furuichi! Do you know this demon?" Setsuna asked as this is the first time he has them both fainted to another demon.

"Oh, yeah, this is Satan. The Original Satan. You probably know her from what she is and how she got here because of that tape recording, right?"

"I still can't believe that you have the original Satan. This is something that I would never dream of." Satsuki said as she looked at him. Then she had a sadistic look on her face as she licked here lips.

Satan looked at Satsuki with a bored look. "So you want to take his virginity, right?"

"Of course!"

"Not before me!"

 _'This is getting more awkward. Satan, please stop.'_

 _'Nope, I'm having too much fun.'_ She mentally laughed. _'I want to know how they would react if I told them about that.'_

 _'About what?_

"Do you two want to know something about Furuichi?" Both of them looked at Satan. "Do you know that he has made personal contracts with all the pillar demons. Including Behemoth."

Satsuki started to breathe heavily as a fluid move down her legs. Setsuna had a dazed look on his face as he started to blush.

"Not only that, but he is also half human, and half angel, created by God himself," Satan said which brought looks of shock from the three.

 _'So that's why she calls me her little angel? Wait a minute!? I was created by God!'_

Satsuki had a look of pure ecstasy on her face. _'He's half Human, and half angel. Oh my god! So much demonic energy and holy energy in that dick of his! Thrusting inside with all his might! I want to corrupt him! I want to keep him! I want to have him right now! I... I...'_

"Satsuki?"

"I can't handle IIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT~!" Satsuki came. Her fluids were spraying like a spritzer, covering Furuichi.

"O~kay? Setsuna? You okay?"

Setsuna had a look of absolute shock on his shock. His eyes were glazed as he looked at Furuichi. "A..." His body began to shiver. **"AAAAAAHHHHH!"** Setsuna hugged himself as a look of madness, joy, lust, ecstasy, and hunger appeared on his face as he blushed. **"YES! YES! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE WAITED TO SEE THE BRIDE BEFORE THE WEDDING!"** Setsuna started to breathe heavily as he began to drool and dribble, tears flowing down his face. **"I KNEW IT! THIS TIME IS THE GREATEST TIME FOR US TO HAVE FUN AT THE GREATEST TIME! SEEKING THAT LOVE FOR ONE ANOTHER! STRUGGLING TO REACH THAT LOVE FOR ONE ANOTHER! FIGHTING TO REACH THAT LOVE FOR ONE ANOTHER!** **"** Setsuna began to calm down. "And then... in the pit of true ecstasy of being with you... by you side... I will blow my load to you..." His breathing became heavy. **"IT'S JUST TOO MUCH!"** Setsuna fainted.

"This is awkward as all hell."

"I find it rather enjoyable. To have such friends who are perfectly honest."

"This is your fault."

"I know."

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter.**

 **I know there was not a lot of Furuichi in this chapter, but I had to get this out of the way.**

 **So say, shit is going down. Who's going to get Furuichi? What will his choice be?**

 **Find out in the next chapter.**

 **BYE :)**


End file.
